headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1
| next = ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' #2 }} "In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt" is the first issue of the Star Wars: Return of the Jedi four-issue comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. It is the official comic book adaptation of the 1983 sci-fi/fantasy film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It was written by Archie Goodwin based on the original script by George Lucas and Lawrence Kasdan. It was illustrated by Al Williamson and Carlos Garzon and colored by Christie Scheele and Bob Sharen. The series was lettered by Ed King and edited by Michael Higgins and Jo Duffy. Artist Bill Sienkiewicz provided the cover art illustrations. This issue shipped with an October, 1983 cover date and had a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US), 70 CAD per copy (Canada) and 25 GBP in the United Kingdom. Synopsis Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa/Boushh * Han Solo * Chewbacca * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Lando Calrissian/Tamtel Skreej * Darth Vader * Jabba the Hutt * Bib Fortuna * Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod * Aved Luun * Beedo * Boba Fett * Buboicullaar * EV-9D9 * Gartogg * Herat * Jess * IG-88 * Oola * Ortugg * Ree-Yees * Rogua * Salacious B. Crumb * Tessek * Wittin * Wooof * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial Stormtroopers * Clones * Droids * Frog-dogs * Gamorreans * Grans * Humans :* Alderannians :* Corellians :* Soccorans :* Tatooinians * Hutts * Jawas * Kadas'sa'Nikto * Kowakian monkey lizards * Nikto * Quarrens * Rancors * Rodians * Sarlaccs * Twi'leks * Wookiees * Frog-dogs * Rancors * Sarlaccs * Death Star II * Tatooine :* Dune Sea :* Jabba's Palace :* Great Pit of Carkoon * Axe * Carbonite * Thermal detonator * Vibro-ax * Vibro-lance * Bantha-II cargo skiff * Imperial Star Destroyer Executor * Imperial Super Star Destroyer * Khetanna * Lamda-class shuttle * TIE/In starfighter * Mind control :* Jedi mind trick * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue is also printed in ''Marvel Super Special'' #27 and reprinted in ''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' #1 and the [[Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... 4|''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago..., Volume 4]] * This issue shipped the same month as [[Star Wars 76|''Star Wars #76]]. * This limited series chronologically falls in between issues #80 and #81 of the regular Star Wars monthly series. It also takes place after the events of ''Star Wars'' Annual #3. * This issue includes a house-ad for Marvel Comics' Star Wars series with the tagline "I want YOU to read Star Wars". The image is of Darth Vader and patterned after the style of the classic Uncle Sam United States Army recruitment posters. * Other than the main characters, many of the character names listed here are not used in the issue itself and have been established through alternate media relating to the Star Wars expanded universe. * Some of the aliens featured in background panels are unique to this series and are not represented in the film. Races that are seen here that are also seen in the movie include Grans, Quarrans, Gamorreans, Twi'leks, Kadas'sa'Nikto and Rodians. * One extremely noticeable omission from this issue is the presence of the Max Rebo band. However, Max, as well as bandmates Sy Snootles and Droopy McCool do appear on a pin-up page at the back of the issue. * The name of the planet seen in the background of page 1 is unknown. * This is the second comic book appearance of Jabba the Hutt and the first under his correct name and visual representation. Jabba appeared as far back as issue #2 of the regular Star Wars comic series, where he was identified as Jabba the Hut and was drawn as a Nimbanel. * Commander Jerjerrod's full name is Tiaan Jerjerrod. Per the Return of the Jedi read-along book, his rank is actually that of a Moff. * Behind-the-scenes appearance by Emperor Palpatine. He is referenced on page 2. * Leia Organa goes by the alias Boushh in this issue. * Lando Calrissian is also working undercover. His alias is revealed elsewhere to be Tamtel Skreej. * An IG-series assassin droid, possibly even IG-88, can be seen on Jabba's sail barge. IG-88 was not in the original film, but in the context of the Marvel series chronologically, it is not unlikely to think that IG-88 would be present on Tatooine. * The partially dismembered droid being tortured in EV-9D9's chamber is a 2-1B medical droid, similar to the one who administered aid to Luke Skywalker on Hoth following his Wampa attack in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The girl with the red hair and black bikini top on page five could possibly be Jess/Star Wars, who is a very minor character from the film and can only be briefly seen in Jabba's court. In the movie, she has white hair with a blue streaks down the left-hand side. She is first identified as Jess in the Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Jabba's Palace Limited expansion set. * There are several Jawas shown about Jabba's Palace. The Expanded Universe identifies three that were in the palace during the events of this issue: Aved Luun, Herat and Wittin. * The Rodian seen on page 7 is Beedo, who is a cousin to Greedo from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * The Kadas'sa'Nikto seen on page 11 standing behind Luke Skywalker is Wooof. * There are several unnamed Gamorrean guards featured in this issue. In the Expanded Universe, they are identified as Ortugg, Gartogg and Rogua. Pin-ups This issue includes a four-page pin-up section featuring characters, locations and vehicles seen in this issue. All pin-ups are illustrated by different artists. * Bib Fortuna and Jabba the Hutt by Al Williamson, Christie Scheele and Bob Sharen. * Max Rebo Band (Tagline: Sys Snootles and the Rebo Band now playing the throne room of Jabba the Hutt): Sy Snootles, Max Rebo, Droopy McCool by Al Williamson, Christie Scheele and Bob Sharen. * Salacious B. Crumb (Identified as just Salacious Crumb) by Al Williamson, Christie Scheele and Bob Sharen. * Lambda-class shuttle flanked by three TIE/In interceptors by Rick J. Bryant, Christie Scheele and Bob Sharen. Recommended Reading * Star Wars Vol 1 * Star Wars Vol 2 * Star Wars: Dark Times Vol 1 * Star Wars: Republic Vol 1 See also External Links * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1 at MDP * * * ---- Category:Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:October, 1983/Comic issues Category:Chronologized